Elive
Elive ("Enlightenment live") is a Linux distribution based on Debian for legacy and commodity hardware with Intel processors. Elive uses the Enlightenment X window manager instead of GNOME or KDE. Elive is a fully functional distribution with a Live CD counterpart that allows the user to sample the distribution before installing it on the system. Elive can be used like any Live CD or installed to the hard drive to access its full features. Elive utilizes UnionFS, which allows users to install software packages using Synaptic Package Manager and/or APT, while the user's computer is running from the Live CD. Features Administration of Elive is centralized by its flagship application Elpanel, which was developed explicitly for Elive. Elpanel is an animated Administration applet that is written in Edje. Elpanel is a virtual launchpad to various other administration tools which are nested within Elpanel via labelled custom icons. Elive utilizes the Iceweasel browser and the Icedove mail client with pre-configured GnuPG extensions to encrypt and digitally sign emails. These tools allow the user to effortlessly digitally sign, encrypt and decrypt correspondence with minimal effort. Elive has support for multimedia codecs of various audio and video formats. Below is a short list of other notable pre-installed and configured multimedia applications on Elive: XMMS, Mplayer, Oxine, Stream Tuner, ReSound, GtkPod, GIMP, Blender A Live USB of Elive can be created manually or with UNetbootin http://unetbootin.sourceforge.net/. Distribution Elive developers ask for a payment (via PayPal) of $5 or more to download the live CD. Alternatively, users can apply for free one-use "invitation codes" in various ways. The Creative Commons Attribution-NonComercial-ShareAlike 2.0 License does not seem to prohibit exact re-distribution like this one. Users may freely download the unstable "Development version" without payment or invitation, but the site labels the development versions "most of the time unstable and not usable for daily use". Tentatively, the next stable release will be openly downloadable for free. It will function freely as a live CD, with a fee charged for installation. (That may re-categorize the software.) History and development process The second to last release (0.6) lets the user choose between Enlightenment 0.16 (stable) or 0.17 (development release). Thus, it is a good way for the user to have a look at the latest version of this uncommon graphical environment. Preceding the 0.5 release, Elive was built on the Morphix distribution, but the new one uses the Dsslive framework. Releases * 0.1: The initial Beta release with the name Elive, which was Tezcatlipotix prior to the name Elive. This was based on Knoppix as well, but considered unstable yet working * 0.2: Several bugs fixed after reports and user experiences, yet ELive was still considered a development and working version * 0.3: The first stable version and the base was switched from Knoppix to Morphix * 0.4: Code named 'Serenity'; here Elive switched from Morphix to DSS (Debian Script Set) * 0.4.2: The second release of 'Serenity', with major revisions and ATI driver revisions * 0.5: Heralded release of Elive Revolution * 0.6: Second release of Elive Revolution named Revolution+ * 1.0: Release of The Luxurious Elive Gem System requirements The "minimum hardware requirements" for running Elive are: *100 MHz CPU *64 MB of RAM *At least 2.5 GB of disk space (for full installation and swap space) *VGA graphics card capable of 640x480 resolution *CD-ROM drive The "recommended hardware requirements" are: *300 MHz *128 Mb of RAM *At least 2.5 GB of disk space (for full installation and swap space) *VGA graphics card capable of 640x480 resolution *CD-ROM drive See also * Enlightenment (window manager) References External links * Elive home page * Linux Magazine article on Elive * DistroWatch.com Feature * Softpedia.com Review * Distrocenter.linux.com Review * Tuxmachines.org Review Category:Debian-based_distributionsCategory:Live CD ca:Elive es:Elive fr:Elive id:Elive it:Elive nl:Elive pl:Elive ro:Elive ru:Elive simple:Elive